New Member Of Legacy
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: She's Cody's sister and Randy wants her but that's not all she'll get.
1. Chapter 1

Ted had it all a beautiful wife, a beautiful house with a medium sized yard, a blued eyed husky pup and his precious baby boy. The rest of Legacy were happy with what they had until one day a new face appeared on RAW. Randy wanted to know who she was and Cody had the answer. Jessica. She is his adoptive sister.

"So who is she." Randy asked.

"Her name is Jessica." Cody answered.

"That's all." Randy said.

"That's all I know about her." Cody replied.

"Find out more about her." Randy said.

Without question, Cody headed for Jessica. Cody knew what Randy wanted from her and he'd be damned if Randy actually got it. Jessica saw Cody heading her way.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Randy wants to know more about you." Cody answered.

"Then why didn't he come over himself." Jessica asked.

"Because he wants me to find stuff about you." Cody answered.

"Tell him everything except leave out I'm your sister." Jessica said.

"Deal." Cody replied.

"Do one thing for me." Jessica said.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Be safe and not get to hurt." Jessica answered.

Cody saw Randy watching them.

"Okay. See you later baby Rhodes." Cody said.

Cody walked back to Randy and started telling Randy all he knew about her.

"Good job." Randy said.

Randy walked away from Cody and headed towards Jessica. She sensed he was close.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Randy replied.

"I'm Jessica."

"Would you care to walk with me." Randy asked.

"Before I agree to that, I need to know where." Jessica answered.

"Just to Gorilla so you can see my match." Randy said.

Jessica agreed and walked with Randy.

"So how's your night going so far." Randy asked.

"Not many people have been nice to me but it's okay so far." Jessica answered.

Ted and Cody soon joined them.

"Are you Jessica."

"Yeah."

"I have word you go out with Randy."

Jessica looked at Cody, "Was that in the script?"

"Yeah." Cody answered.

"You only have one line and that's to introduce yourself, we'll take care of the rest." Ted said.

"Great, I'll be known as the whore of Legacy." Jessica replied.

"Nah, you're the only woman in Legacy but not a whore." Randy said.

The music started and Randy was given his cue. He took Jessica's hand and they walked out and towards the ring. Ted and Cody soon followed. Jessica did everything she was supposed to and the guys did the rest. Randy whispered to her and told her to get out of the ring and she did. Randy told Cody if anything happens to get her out of there. They kept talking about this and that and finally the music of Triple H started and Jessica knew she was gonna be rushed out of there and soon. But it wasn't Cody. Someone picked her up and carried her backstage and didn't put her down until they were in the men's locker room. On the monitor, Jessica could see only Cody and Ted getting their asses handed to them. Randy just watched on the top of the ramp. Ted and Cody got out and started out of the ring and followed Randy. All three walked back. Cody hoped Jessica was just in back but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Jessica?" Cody asked.

"Not sure." Ted answered.

"You two split up and look for her." Randy said.

Cody headed toward catering and Ted headed towards the trainer. Randy headed towards the Legacy locker room and walked inside. He started changing when Kelly Kelly walked in.

"What do you want?" Randy asked.

"Came to see if you're busy." Kelly Kelly answered.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Randy said.

"To bad, we could've had fun tonight." Kelly Kelly replied.

"I'm not into that kind of fun anymore." Randy said.

Kelly Kelly left and Ted returned.

"Didn't see her anywhere." Ted said.

"Have to wait for Cody. Better yet we'll go find him." Randy replied.

* * *

Ted and Randy left the Legacy locker room. They walked towards catering. No Cody. They turned to go when they heard moaning coming from a near by closet. They opened the door and there was Cody. Ted helped him up.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Got hit from behind, then repeatedly hit and then shoved in here. Don't know who it was." Cody answered.


	2. Chapter 2

A few of the crew walked in and started cleaning up things, when one walked up to Randy and told him to go look in the men's locker room. All three men left catering and headed towards the mens locker room. Once inside, they saw Jessica asleep on the couch. Randy walked over to her and woke her up. When Jessica moved to face Randy, she winced in pain.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"No, it feels as if my back is on fire. I don't remember much after being brought back here." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and Randy lifted her shirt to check out her back and he saw there were marks all over her. He put the shirt back down.

"Let's get you out of here so we can get your back taken care of." Randy said.

"What happened to Cody?" Jessica asked.

"I was beaten up but I'll live." Cody answered.

All four left the locker room and headed out of the building. Jessica got into Cody's rental.

"I trust you to take her to get her checked out and get yourself taken care of as well." Randy said.

"You can trust me." Cody replied.

Randy watched as Cody got into his rental and drove off.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"I'm more worried about you." Jessica answered.

"I know but you need to get your back taken care of so you'll be able to sleep." Cody said.

"What would I ever do without you." Jessica asked.

"I don't even want to think about it." Cody answered.

"When are we gonna tell the others about us." Jessica asked.

"Anytime you want but I warn you, Randy might snap." Cody answered.

"Not really." Jessica said.

"How so." Cody asked.

"Randy likes me and wouldn't harm me." Jessica answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the ride was silent. Meither one like the idea of going to the hospital but would go anyway. Once at rhe hospital, they got out and headed inside. Cody made sure Jessica was taken care of before him. Fortunately the doctor took care of both so Cody didn't have to leave her. Soon the doctor explained what to do for Jessica's back and they left. Cody made a stop to get what she needed before heading back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, they got out of the car and headed inside. Cody saw Ted and Randy sitting in the lobby and they saw them walk in. Randy got up and headed towards Jessica.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it still hurts." Jessica answered.

"Let's get you up to the room and get some sleep." Randy said.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it still hurts." Jessica answered.

"Let's get you up to the room and get some sleep." Randy said.

"So where am I staying." Jessica asked.

"Well we got a bigger room and we'll each have a room except one of us will have to share." Randy answered.

They headed towards the elevator and got on and headed up to their floor. Once on their floor, everyone got out. Randy and Ted lead the way to their room. Ted unlocked it and all three let Jessica in first. Randy walked in next and lead the way to the living area and he sat down. Ted and Cody sat down as well.

"Jess, sit down." Cody said.

"I'm fine but tell them." Jessica replied.

"Tell us what." Randy asked.

"The reason I know everything about her is because she's my sister." Cody answered.

"She doesn't look anything like you." Ted said.

"I was left on their doorstep when I was younger." Jessica replied.

"Mom couldn't turn her away and we took her in. We got her cleaned up and fed her."Cody said.

Randy looked at her but she never took her eyes off of the floor. She didn't have too. She knew the look he was giving her. She had gotten it ever since she could remember. She was just waiting for the next reaction that always followed. Cody directed his gaze at his sister and knew what she was thinking and knew Randy's temper.

"Jess, go into our room and try to get comfortable." Cody said.

"Just forget it, I'll get my own room then I'll go home." Jessica replied.

"You don't have to." Cody said.

"Yes I do, I don't feel welcomed here." Jessica replied.

Jessica walked into her bedroom and grabbed her bags. She had to get out of the hotel room and find somewhere else to stay. She soon walked out with her bags and left the room. After the door shut, Cody looked at Randy.

"Is she really leaving." Ted asked.

"She doesn't have any other choice." Cody answered.

"You could have been nicer." Ted said.

"What." Randy asked.

"The look you gave her is what did it. She left because she thinks you're gonna hurt her." Cody answered.

"Why would I hurt her?" Randy asked.

"Think about it. She never told anyone but me about how her parents hurt her." Cody answered.

"That would explain the other scars." Randy said.

"Between us three, we are the only ones to see them." Cody replied.

"What about boyfriends?" Ted asked.

"Jess never left the house except for school, family dinners out. Other then that no one." Cody answered.

"Ted go get her back and we'll solve this tomorrow. Roght now everyone's had a rough night." Randy said.

Ted left the room and went to get Jessica. Ted headed all the way to the lobby. Jessica saw him.

"Jess, come back upstairs please." Ted said.

"Why so I can feel unwelcomed." Jessica asked.

"No, your family to Cody and you're welcomed here." Ted answered.

"What about Randy?" Jessica asked.

"He wants to solve the problem tomorrow after everyones had a good nitght sleep." Ted answered.

"Fine but I'm bunking with Cody." Jessica said.

"Deal. So what do you like to be called." Ted asked.

"Jessica, Jess, Baby Rhodes." Jessica answered.

"Baby Rhodes, who calls you that." Ted asked.

"Cody always has." Jessica answered.

"Then let me come up with my own." Ted said.

"Just remember two things. One my brother and two your married." Jessica replied.

"Deal." Ted said.

Ted picked up Jessica's bags. Jessica got up and Ted lead her back to the elevator and they got in. The whole tide back up, it was quiet.

"Everything okay." Ted asked.

"Yeah still sore." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll get you comfortable. Well as comfortable as you can get." Ted said.

The elevator stopped on their floor and both got out. Ted soon unlocked the door and let her in.

"Are you okay." Cody asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"She never made it past the lobby." Ted said.

Ted took her bags into Cody's room. Jessica noticed Randy wasn't around. Cody lead Jessica into their room.

"Does he really want to solve this." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we've all had a rough day and it got worse but it can be fixed." Cody answered.

"Unlike me." Jessica said.

"Jess, you'll have the scar for life but you can be fixed." Cody replied.

"How, everytime I see the scars I wish I was normal." Jessica said.

"Normal is over rated." Randy said.

"How much have you heard." Ted asked.

"Just the last few lines." Randy answered.

"Andy." Cody said.

"You don't have to be normal for Legacy." Randy replied.

"I have never been to begin with." Jessica said.

"Have you ever told anyone how you got them." Randy asked.

"Just Cody." Jessica answered.

"Let's just say broken glass was the main part." Cody said.

"Both parents did it." Ted asked.

"Yeah. My punishment, being born." Jessica answered.

"Who left you?" Randy asked.

"Our neighbor thought it was best to be as far away as possible." Jessica answered.

"Mom and dad ended up getting Jess seperated from her real parents before adopting her." Cody said.

"Now that you're apart of Legacy, you have family a bigger one." Randy replied.

"I have more family then I'm used too." Jessica said.

"Right now all of us should get some sleep if possible." Randy replied.

Both Ted and Randy left the room. Jessica went to change into her pajamas. Cody had done the same.

"Want me to apply the stuff the hospital gave you." Cody asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said it has to be done." Jessica answered.

"Lay on your stomach." Cody said.

Jessica did what she was told and layed on her stomach. Cody carefully applied the stuff the doctor gave her. Once done, she stayed on her stomach and Cody turned off the light. Both soom fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jessica was the first one up and she decided to go ahead and get a shower in. She made sure not to make to much noise so she didn't wake the guys. So far she had her day planned. First her shower. Jessica didn't take much time in the showere. Once she was done, she headed back to her room. She got dresses first. She grabbed her phone and headed out to the hall to call home. After the call, she went back into the room to get the key card before she left the room again. Jessica braved the elevator and headed to the hotel restaurant. She got herself something to eat as well as ordering for the guys. The waiter gave her a strange look when she handed him a note to send with the guys' breakfast. Jessica stayed to finish her breakfast before she headed back upstairs. She knew if she hurried, she'd make it back upstairs before the food arrived. And Jessica did just that. She had just got to her room when the knocking started. She heard Randy as he answered it. Jessica walked out as if she hadn't done anything wrong. Randy saw her after he read the note.

"Thank you." Randy said.

"Welcome." Jessica replied.

"Did you eat already." Randy asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Would you stay and talk to me." Randy asked.

Randy grabbed his food and they sat down at the table.

"So what do you want to talk about." Jessica asked.

"Is it true about no guy in your life." Randy answered.

"No one but dad and Cody." Jessica said.

"So I wouldn't have no one to worry about." Randy replied.

"Why would you worry." Jessica asked.

"Because I like you." Randy answered.

"Even after all you've seen." Jessica said.

"Yes. I want to be able to see where things go." Randy replied.

"I want an honest answer from you." Jessica said.

"Okay." Randy replied.

"Are you only doing this because the writers have it that way?" Jessica asked.

"If I was then you'd have a right to beat me but I'm not." Randy answered.

"I just have to be sure." Jessica said.

"I understand. Beside I don't want to be beaten up by a girl." Randy replied.

"Don't want people holding that over you." Jessica said.

"No I don't." Randy replied.

"So did I do okay with breakfast." Jessica asked.

"Yeah you did great with breakfast." Randy answered.

"I figured I get what Cody likes at home and then figured you and Ted would like something similar." Jessica said.

Randy continued eating when Ted and Cody walked out of their rooms.

"Jess got you food so eat." Randy said.

Both grabbed their food and sat down at the table. They ate in silence. Cody looked at his sister.

"What's wrong Cody." Jessca asked.

"Nothing, just wasn't expecting breakfast." Cody answered.

"I wanted to do something nice for all of you." Jessica said.

"Thank you." Ted replied.

"Welcome." Jessica said.

All three guys ate. Randy got up and headed to his room to get dressed.

"So what were you and Randy talking about?" Cody asked.

"Just stuff." Jessica answered.

"How would you like to see ECW." Cody asked.

"I thought we weren't allowed." Jessica answered.

"Technically no but with Superstars, we can run across the brand." Cody said.

"Yeah, me and Cody have a match that night against Cryme Tyme." Ted replied.

"So is all three brands will be there." Randy said as he walked out of his room.

"Really." Jessica replied.

"Yes. You'll see just about everyone." Cody said.

"Will I get to see you know who." Jessica asked.

"He's suppose to be there along with a few of the divas that want to get to know you." Cody answered.

"Do I want to know." Randy asked.

"Probably not but the person is her favorite wrestler besides me." Cody answered.

"And both you and Ted." Jessica said.

"Good cover." Ted replied.

"Wasn't trying to cover. I have my favorites and I have people I don't like." Jessica said.

"Really." Randy asked.

"Yes and I won't deny it." Jessica answered.

"So who is your favorite." Ted asked.

"That's a loaded question. Anyone I pick as a favorite will be someone you don't like." Jessica answered.

"She's right." Randy said.

"So you two should get dressed." Jessica replied.

Ted and Cody finished and then went to get dressed. Jessica cleaned up the dishes.

"You'll enjoy ECW tonight." Randy said.

"Do you and any idea who's wrestling." Jessica asked.

"I think Christian is the only one that I remember." Randy answered.

"So will it just be me and Cody?" Jessica asked.

"And Ted." Randy answered.

"You have other plans I take it." Jessica said.

"Yes." Randy replied.

Jessica started towards her shared bedroom.

"It's not what you think." Randy said.

"I wasn't thinking anything." Jessica replied.

She headed into the room and grabbed her small back pack. She made sure she had everything. Cody watched her.

"Jess, you okay." Cody asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"I know you and somethings bothering you." Cody said.

"When I'm ready." Jessica replied.

"I know." Cody said.

Ted peeked in, "Ready."

Both Cody and Jessica followed Ted. Cody and Ted in a serious conversation about the up coming match. Jessica stayed silent and Ted noticed.

"She okay." Ted asked.

"She says she's fine." Cody answered.

"But." Ted said.

"Somethings bothering her and she won't tell me till she's ready." Cody replied.


	5. Chapter 5

All three got onto the elevator and Ted and Cody continued their conversation all the way to the lobby. They walked through the hotel and outside. All three got into Cody's rental. Cody drove towards where ECW was being held. Once parked, all three got out and headed into the building. Ted and Cody lead Jessica to the men's lockerroom.

"Wait here." Ted said.

"We only want to make sure everyones decent." Cody replied.

Jessica leaned against the wall and waited. Soon COdy walked out with someone.

"She okay."

"I don't know, she won't tell me."

"Leave her with me."

"Thanks, Jay."

Jay watched Cody go back into the lockerroom. Jay grabbed Jessica and hugged her. Jessica soon realized who was hugging her.

"You okay." Jay asked.

"I'm fine." Jessica answered.

"Cody's worried about you." Jay said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"So what's bothering you." Jay asked.

"I'm scared." Jessica answered.

"Why." Jay asked.

"This is the first time I've been out of the house except for family dinners or school. I don't know what I'm doing." Jessica answered.

"Tell Cody. He'll help." Jay said.

"I don't want to always be the burden. I know I'm holding him back." Jessica replied.

Neither one saw Ted or Cody as they walked out of the lockerroom. Cody had heard what she had said.

"You're not a burden." Cody said.

"But I'm holding you back." Jessica replied.

"Not even close. You never have held me back." Cody said.

"But I feel I am." Jessica replied.

"You have never been. I know everythings new to you and that's scary. I'm here for you." Cody said.

"Same here." Ted replied.

"Any ideas about what Randy's up to?" Jessica asked.

"No, he hasn't told us." Cody answered.

"Does it bother you." Ted asked.

"More like scares me." Jessica answered.

"Both Ted and I won't let him hurt you." Cody said.

"All right, I'll see you three later. I have to go." Jay replied.

Jay hugged her before he headed back into the lockerroom. Cody grabbed Jessica and lead her toward catering. Once there, they walked inside and Cody lead her to a table. They sat down and started talking. Ted soon sat down with food.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"Welcome." Ted replied.

Jessica ate as Ted and Cody talked until they were interrupted.

"Can we help you." Cody asked.

"Everyone noticed you three walk in and they know all but her."

"She is none of your business." Cody said.

"Anyone else gonna ask." Ted asked.

"No."

"Good." Cody said.

Ted and Cody started talking. They were still talking when Jay sat down beside Jessica. Cody eventually noticed Jay.

"Is he here yet?" Cody asked.

"He should be here soon." Jay answered.

"Good." Cody said.

"What's going on, Cody." Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, you'll like this." Ted answered.

"Besides I have orders that no matter what you are not allowed to date Randy." Cody said.

"Mom and dad said that." Jessica asked.

"More like just dad." Cody answered.

"And I know to listen." Jessica said.

"Good." Cody replied.

"Who did dad have in mind." Jessica asked.

"Someone Randy hates at the moment." Cody answered.

"If I did that, Randy would kill me." Jessica said.

"We'd protect you." Ted replied.

"Right, I've seen Randy beat you two up so I'd rather not believe that." Jessica said.

"Yeah we know, there are others who would help protect you." Cody replied.

"So which guy is it." Jessica asked.

"Either Cena or someone else." Cody answered.

"He hates Cena, besides he has a girlfriend." Ted said.

"Cody, what about you know who." Jessica asked.

"More like his brother. I noticed his brother was looking at you the last time." Cody answered.

"Who are we talking about?" Ted asked.

"Hardy." Cody answered.

"There are two." Ted said.

"Jeff is one of her friends, but Matt really has a thing for her." Cody replied.

"Just because I don't go out, there was always the computer and phone." Jessica said.

"But that wouldn't make Randy mad at her." Ted replied.

"Yes it would." Cody said.

"How." Ted asked.

"Because Randy hates Matt just like Jeff." Jessica answered.

"How." Ted asked.

"Remember a few years ago." Cody answered.

"Yeah it's the thing no one talks about." Jessica said.

"So you know the Hardy's, but how well." Ted asked.

"Better than you do."

Jessica looked up and saw Matt. Jessica got up and Matt pulled her close and hugged her.

"Easy Matt." Cody said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Her back is pretty bad after the other night." Cody answered.

Matt eased up but didn't let her go.

"So you three came to see the show." Matt asked.

"Sort of." Cody answered.

"What Cody means is yes for the show and for something else." Ted said.

Matt looked at Jessica and knew what they meant. Matt has been talking to Jessica about that for the longest time.

"Are you sure." Matt asked.

"Why don't you take her and talk to her." Cody answered.

Matt let her go and lead her away from everyone and they talked.

"You okay." Matt asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"You don't sound so sure." Matt said.

"I'm just hurting a little." Jessica replied.

"Do you want to do what we talked about." Matt asked.

"I do but you'd be the first guy I've ever dated." Jessica answered.

"Then I'll be the only one you'll need." Matt said.

"You're very sure of yourself." Jessica replied.

"You've known me most of your life, so of course I am." Matt said.

"So how do we go about this?" Jessica asked.

"One day at a time to start." Matt answered.

"What first." Jessica asked.

"Let's start with dinner after the show." Matt answered.

"Then what." Jessica asked.

"That's all I have so far." Matt answered.

They kept walking and talking.

"I should get you back to Cody." Matt said.

"I know you have a match so I understand." Jessica replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Matt walked Jessica back to catering and over to Cody. Jessica sat down and Matt excused himself.

"So what did you and Matt talk about." Cody asked.

"As if you don't know." Jessica answered.

"You gonna do it." Cody asked.

"Yeah. but there will be a small problem." Jessica answered.

"Yeah." Cody said.

What if Randy does ask me out." Jessica asked.

"Depends on certain things." Cody answered.

"Yeah you need to know exactly what he wants from you." Ted said.

"Any clue what he might have planned." Jessica asked.

"With Randy, you never know." Cody answered.

"If you want, we'll find out so you have a heads up." Ted said.

"That's okay. I mean if anything happens, it happens." Jessica replied.

"Jess, you'll end with a broken heart." Cody said.

"It has to happen sometime, Cody." Jessica replied.

"What about Matt." Ted asked.

"I don't think anything will come of it. We have been friends for to long." Jessica answered.

"So what are you really saying." Cody asked.

"I'm saying since I have to work with Randy, I want to see where things go." Jessica answered.

"Dad won't be happy about this." Cody said.

"Then it's my mistake, so don't go telling dad." Jessica replied.

"Dad already knows you have to work with us and he knows a storyline is in the works for you." Cody said.

"So he knows if I have to kiss or whateve else it call for. Do if it calls for it, Randy and I have to do it." Jessica replied.

"Jess, he knows but not happy about it." Cody said.

"It's not like I could do any of that with you." Jessica replied.

"It could have been Ted." Cody said.

"No offense to Ted, but no thanks." Jessica replied.

"None taken." Ted said.

"It's not that. I don't think your wife would like it." Jessica replied.

"True, but I'd be on the phone telling her about you." Ted said.

I figured you'd already do that." Jessica replied.

"Only if you say so." Ted said.

"You know you want to. I don't want her thinking I'm some whore." Jessica replied.

"I'll call her tonight like I always do and tell her then." Ted said.

"Don't let her think she's a whore." Cody replied.

"I won't." Ted said.

Not to long after, Cody's phone rang and he answered it. He listened to the other person. Cody looked at Ted and he knew it was Randy. Cody continued to listen as he was given instructions or demands. The secind Cody hung up, Jessica knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Randy wants you to have a cell phone and new clothes." Cody answered.

"Is that so bad." Jessica asked.

"Not really." Cody answered.

"There is someting else you're not saying." Ted said.

"He wants all three of uys to do this." COdy replied.

"Does that mean just us three or is he included." Jessica asked.

"He's included. He wants you to look good." Cody answered.

"Then forget it. I can't look good if any of my back shows." Jessica said.

"He's not gonna drop this so you might as well go along with it." Ted replied.

"You mean until he breaks my heart." Jessica said.

"Randy may seem mean and cold hearted but he's not like that outside of the arenas." Ted replied.

"So what about my back." Jessica asked.

"Remember what mom and dad said, they said if you wanted to get it fixed then they would help out." Cody answered.

"I want most of the worst ones fixed. I can handle the small ones but the long gashes have to go." Jessica said..

"I'll call mom and see if she can work on getting it doen." Cody replied.

"That can be done." Ted asked.

"Yeah mom just has to fine the right doctor." Cody answered.

"You'' have to tell Randy and Vince." Ted said.

"I've already had this talke with Vince and he said if I choose to do it then he's okay with it." Jessica replied.

"When did you talk to Vince." Cody asked.

"Before I signed my contract." Jessica answered.

"So he'll give you time off." Cody asked.

"Yeah, he said my actual work wouldn't really start for a few weeks. Yesterday was so the fans could see me." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll get mom to work on that sooner rather than later." Cody said.

"Who's gonna tell Randy." Ted asked.

"I'll do it since I'm the one getting it done." Jessica answered.

"So are we fon here or not." Ted asked.

"Only if Jess is ready to go." Cody answered.

"We really didn't see much." Jessica said.

"So we'll get closer to the action and I don't mean with the fans." Cody replied.

Ted helped Jessica get up as Cody was getting up. COdy lead them towards gorilla and set Jessica on a crate near a monitor. The in ring match was Jay and Regal. Jay was kicking ass and Jessica was excited to see that. Jay was Jessica's favorite and that wasn't the big problem. She had one other that was an even bigger favorite and Randy wouldn't like it.

"Jess, you know Rany will find out who you're big favorite is." Cody said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"I won't tell him if you tell me." Ted said.

"Are you sure about that." Jessica asked.

"It's not like it's Triple H." Ted answered.

Jessica's face said it all after Ted mentioned that name.

"Are you kidding me." Ted asked.

No and you can't tell Randy." Cody answered.

"This is gonna be good when he does find out." Ted said.

"You can't tell him." Jessica repled.

"No but you will." Ted said.

"About ready to go." Cody asked.

"Matt wanted to have dinner after the show." Jessica answered.

"Let me take care of that." Cody said.

"I'll take you out to the car and we can wait for Cody." Ted replied.

Jessica got off of the crate and all three headed back towards catering. Ted lead Jessica out to the parking area and Cody headed into catering. He found Matt and told him that Jessica wasn't feelling well so he just thought it was best to take her back to the hotel. Cody then left catering and headed to the parking area and got into the car. Ted drove back to the hotel.

"So what did you tell Matt." Jessica asked..

"I told him you weren't feeling well." Cody answered.

"I just wanted to make sure just in case he calls and asked." Jessica said.

"Good idea. That way you know what's going on." Ted replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ted continued driving to the hotel. Oncec there, everyone got out and headed inside the hotel. They walked to the elevator and got on. Cody held onto Jessica all the way to theri floor. Ted lead the way to the room and unlocked the door. Ted headed to his room and Cody head to his and Jessica's. Jessica headed towards the bathroom and headed inside. She did her business and walked out and bumped into Randy.

"Everything okay." Randy asked.

"Everythings fine." Jessica answered.

"So did you have fune." Randy asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Jessica started walking back to her room but Randy stopped her.

"Randy, what's wrong" Jessica asked.

"Nothing serious I hope." Randy answered.

You can talk to me." Jessica said.

"Let's sit down so we can do that." Randy replied.

They walked into the living area and sat down.

"So what's going on." Jessica asked.

"I have a feeling everyone else is telling you all sort of things about me." Randy answered.

They are but I don't listen to them." Jessica said.

"You know you can talk to me as well." Randy replied.

"I know but I have one thing you won't like and the second I'm not sure of." Jessica said.

"Nothing that bad." Randy replied.

"From what Ted and Cody said, yeah it is." Jessica said.

"Which one." Randy asked.

"My favorite wrestler besides Jay and a few others. There is one bigger." Jessica answered.

"Tell me it's not Paul." Randy said.

Jessica turned her head and Randy knew his answer.

"Why him and not someone else." Randy asked.

"Why because he's always been nice to me when I came here with dad." Jessica answered.

"But that would have been when he was guest hosting." Randy said.

"Yes and ge was nice to me then. He wanted to make sure I had everything I needed and if not he'd have someone get if for me." Jessica replied.

"So what's the other thing." Randy asked.

"Cody told me you want me to get new clothes but I can't show my back." Jessica answered.

"And." Randy said.

"Since I officially don't start doing my job just yet, I came up with something. Cody is gonna talk to mom and dad to check out doctors for me." Jessica replied.

"Are you sick or something." Randy asked.

"No, I'm gonna get rid of some of the larger gashes on my back. The smaller scars can be covered up with make-up but the not the larger ones." Jessica answered.

"You don't need to." Randy said.

"I'm doing this for myself and no one else." Jessica replied.

"Then I'll support your decision." Randy said.

"So we might want to wait on new clothes." Jessica replied.

"We can do that." Randy said.

Jessica got up and headed towards her room. Randy watched her and knew he would have to ask her out soon. Once she closed the door, Randy got up and headed to his room

"Jess, everything okay." Cody asked.

"I think so." Jessica answered.

"Then what is it." Cody asked.

"I told Randy and he was okay with all of it." Jessica answered.

"That's good to hear." Cody said.

"But that's not it." Jessica replied.

"Then what." Cody asked.

"I don't know exactly." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure." Cody asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"I called mom and she's gonnastart calling doctors." Cody said.

"That's good." Jessica replied.

"You know I'm proud of you." Cody said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"Get some sleep." Cody said.

Jessica changed into her pajamas and then crawled into bed. Cody made sure she was comfortable before he applied the medicine onto her back. Jessica was soon asleep after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Jessica woke up to Cody's cell ringing. She saw who the call was from and answered it. Cody soon woke up and Jessica handed him the phone. Jessica got dressed and left the bedroom She niticed Randy sitting on the couch. Randy saw her.

"Go wake Ted so we can get breakfast." Randy said.

Jessica headed towards Ted's room and knocked on the door. She finally decided that he didn't answer, she would just walk in and wake him. But fortunately she susb;t have to when the door opened.

"I was sent to wake you up." Jessica said.

"Alright, I'll be out in fifteen minutes." Ted replied.

Jessica left Ted and headed back to the living area. Jessica told Randy, by then Cody was walking out of their room.

"So after Ted gets out here, we'll all go to breakfast." Randy said.

"Then what." Cody asked.

"Not sure." Randy answered.

"So what did mom say." Jessica asked.

"She said she found a doctoe that will do it. The doctor wants to see you as soon as possible so that you can get them fixed." Cody answered.

"So are you gonna leave soon." Randy asked.

"Not that soon. There are things that need to be done before I leave." Jessica answered.

"Cody and Ted can take care of that." Randy said.

"Cody and I can take care of what." Ted asked.

"The small stuff that needs to be done for Jess." Cody answered.

"Just make a list." Ted said.

"Cody knows most of what needs to be done." Jessica replied.

"Then we'll do that after breakfast." Cody said.

All four made sure they had everything before they left the hotel room. They got onto the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Randy lead everyone to the hotel restaurant as soon as the doors to the elevator opened. Once at the restaurant, all four sat down. Soon they were waited on and they waited. The guys talked about everything from work to everyday.

"Are you okay." Cody asked.

"Been better." Jessica answered.

"So you can't wait for the doctor to see you." Randy asked.

"Of course not, the doctor may not be able to fix them. So I could be going for no reason at all." Jessica answered.

"Of course the doctor will fix them and you'll come back more beautiful then ever." Randy said.

"Jess, you know he's right about that. You'll be able to wear things that other divas wear." Cody replied.

"Yeah like that will really happen." Jessica said.

The waitress came back with their food and they began to eat. Jessica just listened as the guys talked. Cody noticed his sister was quiet so did the others.

"What now." Cody asked.

"Just thinking." Jessica answered.

"About." Cody asked.

"Just things, nothing to important." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure." Ted asked.

"No.' Jessica answered.

"Then what is it." Cody said.

"What if they fix them and they get worse." Jessica asked.

"First it's just the one meeting, second that won't happen." Cody answered.

"How caan you be sure." Jessica asked.

"Mom and dad won't let anything happen to you." Cody answered.

"Neither will we." Randy said.

Everyone continued eating. Not to long after,. one by one finished eating. The three guys split the bill. All four got up and left the hotel restaurant. Cody and Ted went to do the list of thing for Jessica. Randy and Jessica headed out to the hotel garden. Randy lead her towards the middle of the garden.

"Why did you vring me here?" Jessica asked.

Randy pulled her closer and kissed her. She pulled away and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to start something and then leave." Jessica answered.

"I understand that." Randy said.

They walked around the garden. Ted and Cody found them.

"We got everything done so you're all set." Ted said.

"Thank you both." Jessica replied.

"Whenever you're ready, we can go." Cody said.

"The sooner I leave the sooner I get them fixed." Jessica replied.

Cody took Jessica's hand and they left the garden They headed back to the room to get her bags. Once inside the room, Jessica headed to the room she shared with Cody and made sure she had everything before grabbing her bags. Cody handed her the medicine for her back.

"Make sure you tell mom about this." Cody said.

"By then I won't need it." Jessica replied.

Cody helped with her bags and they left the room. They headed back down to the lobby. Both Ted and Randy were waiting. Cody took her bags out to his rental. First Ted hugged her and then Randy. Randy didn't want to let her go.

"I'll be back, I promise." Jessica said.

"I know, I'll miss you till then." Randy replied.

"Cody programmed my cell and you can call anytime. Just don't call the house number." Jessica said.

"I know." Randy replied.

"Same for Ted. If you want to call just to talk, I'll be there." Jessica said.

"You call Cody and let him know when you go for it. I mean after the doctor sees you first." Randy replied.

"I know what you mean and I will. I know Cody will want to be there." Jessica said.

"Alright you better go before you miss your plane." Ted replied.

Randy reluctantly let her go and watched her walk put of the hotel. Jessica got into Cody's rental and Cody drove away from the hotel.

"You okay." Cody asked.

"Yeah, just a little scared." Jessica answered.

"You'll be fine." Cody said.

The rest of the ride to the airport was filled with silence and the radio.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Almost an hour later, Cody parked the car and they both got out. Cody grabbed her bags and they walked into the airport. Cody did all the work of getting her checked in. Once that was done, they sat down and waited.

"Cody." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Cody replied.

"Come with me, please." Jessica asked.

"I can't. I know you hate flying but you'll be fine. Dad will pick you up at the airport." Cody answered.

"Call me later." Jessica said.

"If I don't you'll never fall asleep." Cody replied.

"Randy shouldn't call unless he had to." Jessica said.

"But we know he'll call anyway." Cody replied.

Not to long after her flight was called. Cody kissed his sisters cheek and watched her board the plane. He waited till he couldn't see the plane anymore before he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hours later, the plane landed and everyone got off. Jessice headed to get her bags and then off to find her dad. She stayed in the seating area and waited. She saw mom instead. Michelle made her way over.

"Where's dad?" Jessica asked.

"He's watching the grandkids." Michelle answered.

Jessica grabbed her bags and followed her mom out of the airport and to the car. Jessica put her bags in the backseat.

"So when't the appointment." Jessica asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Michelle answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

Michelle drove away from the airport and headed home.

"So what's really wrong?" Michelle asked.

"It's nothing, mom." Jessica answered.

"I'll find out later." Michelle said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"Anyway, what do you want for dinner." Michelle asked.

"Anything is fine." Jessica answered.

Michelle knew something was bothering her daughter and just knew Jessica would tell Dusty.

Michelle parked the car and hout later and both women got out. Jessica grabbed her bags and followed her mom into the house. Jessica took her bags up to her room. She then headed back downstairs and heard voices in the kitchen. So Jessica headed to the kitchen and saw both parents and the gradkids. Jessica walked in and everyone saw her.

"Hi." Jessica said.

Dusty got up and headed towards his daughter and hugged her. Jessica hugged back. When her dad finally let her go, Jessica just looked at him.

"So what's wrong?" Dusty asked.

"I'm scared." Jessica answered.

"Don't be, we won't let anything happen to you." Dusty said.

"But it still scares me." Jessica replied.

"I know but it will be okay." Dusty said.

"So what else is new." Michelle asked.

"Not much besides working with Cody after I get my back taken care of." Jessica answered.

"So what do you want for dinner." Michelle asked.

"Anything is fine. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Jessica answered.

Michelle picked up the phone and ordered pizza. It was the easiest thing since the kids were there.

"Why don't you go get a shower before dinner." Dusty said.

"Good idea." Jessica replied.

Jessica left the kitchen and headed back upstairs to her room. She got what she needed and headed to her bathroom.

Half an hour later, Jessica was finished with her shower. She went to get dressed when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"How are you."

"I'm fine Randy."

"That's good."

"You can't possibly miss me already."

"Yes I can."

"Randy, you need to find a hobby."

"I'd have one if you were here."

"You really need something to keep you busy while I'm gone."

"Anyway what were you doing before I called."

"Took a shower and was about to get dressed."

"You in a towel, I like that thought."

"Get you mind out of the gutter, Randy."

"Alright, I'll let you finish getting dressed. So I'll call later."

"Alright."

They hung up and soon after Jessica finished getting dressed and then left her room. She headed back downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Feel better." Dusty asked.

"Much better." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure about working with the guys." Dusty asked.

"You know as well as I do that you do or go where they tell you." Jessica answered.

"I know." Dusty said.

"Just be thankful they have me working with Cody." Jessica replied.

"Oh I am but I'm not happy about you working with Randy." Dusty said.

"Don't worry about it so much." Jessica replied.

"I can't help it with you." Dusty said.

"Cody's the same." Jessica replied.

"Has Randy tried anything." Dusty asked.

"Not yet." Jessica answered.

"That's good." Dusty said.

"What's wrong with Randy?" Jessica asked.

"I don't like the way they have him going." Dusty answered.

"There's something else." Jessica said.

"I don't mind the storyline but I just don't want anything happening to you." Dusty replied.

"Dad let me make my own mistakes." Jessica said.

"What are you saying?" Dusty asked.

"I'm saying that if I date Randy, you need to let me make that mistake ever if it's not." Jessica answered.

"It's a fair request so if he breaks your heart, you'll still have us." Dusty said.

"I know and I love you for it." Jessica replied.

"Anyway dinner will be here any minute so help get the kids ready." Michelle said.

Michelle left the kitchen and Jessica helped her dad with the grand kids. Not to long later, the pizza arrived. Everyone sat down to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Half an hour later, Jessica was up in her room on her computer when her phone rang. She checked the number and ignored it. She continued what she was doing before the phone rang. Not to long later, the phone rang again and she checked the number. She decided she better answer.

"Hello."

"Why didn you answer earlier."

"Chill Cody."

"Don't tell me to chill."

"I'm home so stop worrying."

"I never stopped worrying."

"So what's bothering you."

"Take a guess. He won't shut up."

"He knows he can call me anytime."

"Did you talk to dad about it.''

"Yeah and he thinks it's a fair request."

"Really."

"Cody we talked about that and dad thinks it's fair."

"He already knows how I feel about this."

"And."

"He knows if he hurts you, Ted and I hurt him."

"But neither you or Ted could hurt him if you tried."

"We know that but it's the thought that counts."

"And I thank you for it."

"So when is the appointment."

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"You'll call and let me know how it goes."

"I'll have mom call."

"Why."

"Because I'll want a nap before either you or Randy calls again."

"Alright try to get some sleep."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They soon hung up and Jessica tried to relax. Jessica was really close to relaxation when her neice and nephews ran in, mom was right behind them.

"Sorry sweetie, they wanted to see you before they went to bed." Michelle said.

Jessica hugged all three and they all wanted her to read to them.

"So what are we reading now." Jessica asked.

"The next chapter of the Harry Potter book." Michelle answered.

"Alright you three get ready and I'll be over in a few minutes." Jessica said.

Michelle ushered the three kids out of Jessica's room and back to theirs. Jessica got up and changed into her sweats before she headed over to their room. She sat down and picked up the book. She made sure everyone was comfortable before she began to read.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Almost an hour later, the kids were asleep and Jessica headed back to her room. She crawled into her bed and picked up her cell. She checked her messages. Most were from Randy but the rest were from Cody. She figured she'd call Cody to see what he wanted. They talked for a few minutes before they hung up. She then called Randy.

"Are you okay." Randy asked.

"Yes Randy." Jessica answered.

"What were you doing that tool you almost an hour." Randy asked.

"Reading to the kids. I usually read every night." Jessica answered.

"Except when you're not." Randy said.

"Even then when they're with their parents." Jessica replied.

"So what are you doing now." Randy asked.

"Trying to get comfortable so I can sleep." Jessica answered.

"Alright, I just wanted to hear you before I went to bed myself." Randy said.

"You lie as bad as Cody does. What's really wrong." Jessica asked.

"I'm worried about you're appointment." Randy answered.

"First it's jus a meeting to see if they can do it and second, I'll call Cody to let you know." Jessica said.

"If they want you to make a decision right away, don't." Randy replied.

"Don't start that, I'm not that stupid." Jessica said.

"I know that. I just want apart of this." Randy replied.

"So tell me what you want." Jessica asked.

"You, besides that. I just want to be part of this." Randy answered.

"You are, that's why I asked." Jessica said.

"I know." Randy replied.

"So I'll call Cody and when you guys get here, we can all sit down and talk about it." Jessica said.

"How did you know that." Randy asked.

"Blame Cody, he left me a schedule." Jessica answered.

"I'm glad he did." Randy said.

"Alright I need to get some sleep and so do you." Jessica replied.

"Okay." Randy said.

"Goodnight, Randy.

"Goodnight Jess."

They soon hung up and Jessica set her phone back on the nightstand. She then crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Jessica woke up and crawled out of bed. She grabbed what she needed and headed into her bathroom. She took a quick shower before she dressed. One thing she had noticed was that no one was up yet. She soon left her bedroom and headed downstairs. She headed to the kitchen. No one was up yet so Jessica started the coffee. She then headed outside and sat down on the back patio. The sun was just coming up and she knew mom and dad would be up. So she got up and headed into the house and started breakfast. Not to long after, the kids ran in. Jessica knew the kids would do anything for her. So she got them breakfast and started on her parents.

Once the kids finished eating, Jessica turned on cartoons and told them to stay there. She then continuted making breakfast. Soon her dad walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Morning sweetie." Dusty said.

"Morning." Jessica replied.

"Are the kids up." Dusty asked.

"Yes, they already ate and are watching cartoons." Jessica answered.

Not to long later, mom walked into the kitchen. Jessica set two plates on the table and her parents began eating.

"Is everything okay." Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Then sit down and eat." Dusty said.

She never argued, so she sat down and began to eat.

"After you eat, go check your phone and we'll do the dished." Michelle said.

"It's probably Cody or Randy calling." Jessica replied.

"So how was Cody." Dusty asked.

"He's fine, he just worries about me." Jessica answered.

"We all do." Michelle said.

"I know you do." Jessica replied.

Jessica finished eating and got up. She put her dishes into the sink. She then left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She walked into her room and picked up her cell and checked it. No new messages. She was about to leave her room when her phone rang. She checked the number before she answered.

"What's wrong, Cody."

"Nothing."

"Cody."

"I just wanted to call before you left."

"And."

"To remind you to call."

"Mom will do that and when you get here, we'll discuss this."

"Alright."

"What."

"Nothing, we can talk about this when we get there."

They said their good byes and hung up. Jessica looked at the clock to check the time. She grabbed everything she needed and then left her room. She headed downstairs. and headed to the den. The kids were still watching cartoons along with the babysitter. Jessica walked towards her dads office and walked in.

"I have all your information, so we can go if you're ready." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jessica replied.

"Go get your dad and I'll meet you in the car." Michelle said.

Jessica left the office and headed towards the kitchen and saw her dad.

"Mom's waiting for us in the car." Jessica said.

Both of them left the kitchen and headed out to the car. They got in and were soon on their way to the doctors.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Twenty minutes later they were seated insided the doctors office. Not to long after, the doctor walked in and sat down. She discussed everything and then wanted to see Jessica's back. A nurse came in and Jessica followed her into another room. The nurse explained what needed to be done so that way the doctor could check out her back. Jessica was scared but knew it had to be done. The doctor walked in a couple of minutes later and she started touching and whatever else. The doctor made notes and then told Jessica she could put on her shirt. Jessica then walked into the office and sat between her parents. The doctor soon walked in and sat down. She explained the whole procedure.

"So from what I see, that I can fix the larger ones and most of the littler ones."

"That's great to hear." Michelle said.

"But really talk about it before you decide to do this."

"We'll get back to you when we decide about it." Michelle said.

All three got up and then lef the office and headed to the car. They got in and her dad drove.

"So how about lunch." Michelle asked.

"Let's just get something and take it home." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Michelle said.

"Are you alright." Dusty asked.

"Yeah, just want to start talking about this." Jessica answered.

"You better call Cody." Michelle said.

Jessica pulled out her cell and called Cody but when he didn't answer, she tried Randy no luck with Randy either. So now all she had to do was wait. Dusty soon turned off the car at a fast food place and all three got out.

"How much do we order?" Jessica asked.

"Enough for the whole family and them some." Michelle answered.

"So are you ordering." Dusty asked.

"Yeah." Michelle answered.

Dusty and Jessica watched Michelle order lots of food, enought to feed an army. When everything was ready, all three carried it out to the car. They were soon back on the road heading home.


End file.
